The present invention relates to a method of measuring the compressibility of a hot powder. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of measuring the compressibility of a polymer hot powder, preferably a polyethylene hot powder.
The literature describes methods for measuring the compressibility of a powder. By way of example, mention may be made of the “Johanson Indicizer™ System”, a description of the apparatus and the principle of which are described respectively in “Bulk Solids Handling” Vol. 12, No. 2, May 1992, pages 237-240 and in “Part E: Journal of Process Mechanical Engineering”, 1996, pages 1 to 8. The major problem encountered with these known methods resides in the difficulty of employing the method in line on an industrial scale as well as the time that is needed to carry it out.
There is therefore a need in the art for a method of measuring the compressibility of a hot powder which is not only easy to implement but is also sufficiently quick to carry out.
The present invention helps to overcome this lack by proposing a measurement of the compressibility of a hot powder which is simple and quick.